A Showstopper's Pain
by Adnacia
Summary: This is based on the confrontation of JBL and Shawn from 12/01/08. This is my interpretation of what the job offer was. But, Shawn is not happy and turns to someone else to relieve him of his pain. Slash! Rated for a reason. Shawn/JBL. Shawn/Male wrestler


A/N: This is based on the events of 12/01/08. Okay, the first part is. The last part is my own imagination. This is rated for a reason. I don't like the first pairing at all but the muse would not leave me alone. So, I hope that this does not cause sickness to the reader. It almost caused sickness to the author, which is pretty sad. And I know that Shawn is not having financial problems. I know all this is a storyline so please don't say anything about that. Also, this is told from Shawn's POV.

* * *

I walked away. I knew it was wrong, but I had to take his offer. He was right, though. I had lost everything. But more importantly, I was more than likely going to lose my family. Sure me and Rebecca had said told each for richer, for poorer, but this was too much. I was barely able to keep a roof over our heads. I was barely able to feed my family. I had to take the offer.

John Bradshaw Layfield had approached me last week. He knew about my issues, his wife was involved in the stock market and so was he. They knew everything. Not to mention I had been going to him for money advice. But I had stopped doing that a couple of years ago. That was why I was here now. I could have saved myself a whole lot of heartache if I had asked what to do about my retirement fund, the education fund for my kids, the emergency fund money. It was all gone.

Now for the offer he had made me. It had been last week before the show. I was sitting in my locker room trying to prepare myself for the match I would have later on. I could not let Rey Mysterio down. It didn't help when Layfield walked in and decided to ask about my money troubles. He had automatically known what was wrong just from the look on my face. "Okay, Shawn." He had said. "I have a proposition for you. You won't like it, but it will make you money- a good deal of it, and you will only have to do it when you are on the road. It will not affect your home life."

"What are you talking about, Layfield?" I asked him thoroughly confused. You never could tell about Layfield. He always has something up his sleeve.

"I'll give you the details after the show. But, this will be worked into a storyline. Just a heads-up. Good luck with your match tonight." He said as he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

I mumbled an incoherent reply as he left my area. The show progressed. It came time for my match. Layfield came out there. Damn him. Sure he was able to get Morrison to release his hold on me, but I should have known that there was an ulterior motive. I should have gone to Shane McMahon, or Stephanie, to find out what was up before the show started but sometimes you don't think at the right time. The show ended and I was ready for something I didn't know how to prepare for.

"Shawn, are you willing to do whatever it takes to save your family?" Was how he started the discussion.

I just looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Of course I'll doing anything for my family."

Layfield nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I'll give you a week to think things over. But the job is an easy one. Not much effort will have to be put forth." With that he paused. I just looked warily at him. "I don't get to spend much time with my wife. And I'm on the road a lot. I have needs that don't get met. Sometimes a hand just isn't enough. You will be hired to take care of my needs."

I sat there for a minute as he looked at me, a smirk on his face. Realization slowly dawned as I thought about what he was saying. "You want me to be your whore?"

"If that's what you want to call it." He said with that same smirk. "You have a week to think it over."

I just nodded as he left the locker room, though not before grabbing my dirty underwear. I stared as he lifted them up to his nose and lightly sniffed. "Very nice." Was his parting words.

-----

I tried to avoid Layfield as we traveled the rest of the week. I knew that he wouldn't say anything else to me about it until the next Monday, but I still wanted to avoid him. I finally had three days off. I got home on Friday and was hoping to relax. That didn't happen. The only enjoyable part of my weekend was playing with my kids. If I wasn't playing with them I was either worrying about money or arguing with Rebecca.

Rebecca only talked to me if I argued with her. Actually, I would try to talk to her but she would bring up the money problems and an argument would ensue. That was not what I wanted. I wanted my wife to actually talk to me and tell me that she loved me. I didn't want her to look at me with hate filled eyes. I didn't want her to stiffen when I tried to hold her. I wanted her love back. My decision was made that weekend.

----

Monday. The day I had been dreading. The week had gone by to fast. I was not truly prepared to go through with the actual decision. But I had to do it. I talked with Stephanie. She told me that she didn't know what was going on between me and Layfield, but he had made a request. That I announce my decision in the ring. She told me that he was going to issue a challenge and that I would have to respond.

I heard the challenge. A street fight. Damn. Figures he would do something like this. My music hit. I walked out. Did my little entrance. I can't tell you if the crowd booed or cheered me. I got into the ring. Layfield started to talking shit. Then the question. The inevitable. He leaned over so I could kick him if I chose to go against his offer. I did nothing. I just stood there. I climbed back through the ropes and leaped off the apron. I heard the crowd this time. They were booing me. They didn't understand the reason behind my decision.

Layfield made it backstage. I didn't want to have to deal with him, but I knew I would have to confront him. He walked into my locker room. I had my head in my hands. "Good choice, Shawn." He tossed a package toward me. I didn't bother attempting to catch it. It fell and slid between my feet. It was an envelope that had something in it. I just stared at it. I heard Layfield leave. I still made no move to pick up the envelope. I finally decided to see what was in it.

_Shawn,_

_This is your payment for this month. There is also a key in here and my room number. Come on up when you get to the hotel. I will be waiting._

_John_

I gasped when I saw the amount of money. Five grand. I stopped breathing for a moment. I realized that there was no turning back. I had actually sold myself and had to go through with my end of the deal. _I'm doing this for my family._

I had to keep repeating that to myself. It was my mantra as I went to the hotel, got in the elevator, and finally stood in front of the door that sealed my fate. I slid the key into the slot. I heard the click and saw the green light. I opened the door and saw Layfield laid back on the bed. I put my bag on the floor and slowly went farther into the room.

"Shawn, I put some things in the bathroom for you."

I nodded and turned and went into the bathroom to see what was in there. Figures. Underwear. It was red and silky. I knew I had to put them on. I took my clothes off and slid on my gift. I had to fight the blush that was creeping up my face. I opened the door and went into the room.

Layfield was laying on the bed, but this time he had no clothes on. Not a sight I wanted to see. I walked over to the bed. He grabbed my arm and pulled onto the bed. I knew this was not going to be pleasant. I was after all the property. He had bought me and I could not put up resistance.

He leaned over me and I could see the lust in his eyes. I had to keep the grimace off my face. I tried not to gag when he reached down and pulled the underwear I was wearing off. I then felt something unpleasant enter me and then I felt pain. Searing pain. I knew what he was doing. He was preparing me for the act that was about to commence. I had to swallow the bile that rose up when my legs were all of a sudden over his shoulders and there was a stabbing pain. I had to fight back a scream and tears. I felt him pull out slightly and then I felt another thrust. This continued on.

Soon the pain went away. I felt disgusted though. But a new sensation entered. It was not a welcome one either. I felt pleasure. I knew why. He had finally found the spot. I tried not to moan but it slipped out anyway. Layfield looked at me but I avoided his eyes. I didn't want him to know that the sensations I felt were actually pleasing me. One thing I was grateful for was that I was able to forget about the pain at home. Instead, I was able to feel another pain. One I could deal with somewhat.

Finally Layfield let out a strangled cry. His thrusts became more erratic and soon I felt him stiffen. He released into me before collapsing on top of me. He removed himself from me and rolled over. He didn't touch me again. He said nothing. I soon heard snores coming from where he was. I reached over and turned the light off. I didn't want to see the mess that had been made.

I was also trying to ignore my own bodily responses. That was hard. Both mentally and physically. I had not received any true pleasure. I climbed off the bed and quietly went to my bag and grabbed my cell phone. I went into the bathroom and locked the door before turning the shower on. I punched in a number and held listened as the phone ringed. Finally someone picked up.

"Hey, Shawn. What's up."

"Chris, it's Shawn. Well, obviously. I need a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can I come by your room? You are staying at the same place as Layfield?"

"Yes to both questions. I'm in room five-oh-seven."

"I'll be there in a bit."

I hung up the phone. I climbed into the shower which helped my physical problem just slightly. I cleaned up the best I could before getting dressed and leaving the room. I found Chris's room and knocked. He opened the door and looked like he had just woken up.

"Shawn, you look like hell. What's wrong?"

"I've just been to hell. And I need help."

I walked in and he shut the door behind him. I sat on the edge of the bed and felt the bed dip as he sat beside me. I glanced over at him and saw where his eyes were. "This is part of the problem." I said as I motioned to the bulge in pants.

"What's the rest of the problem?" Chris asked.

I told the story. I even told him about what I had just done. "I need someone to take the pain away." I finished.

Chris stood up and slid his boxers off. He walked over to his bag and grabbed a small box before pulling something out. He tossed me the packet and I saw that it was a condom. I looked up at him shock evident on my face. He didn't say anything as he laid down and motioned for me to climb on him.

"I can't cause you pain, Chris."

"You won't be causing me any pain. This will actually relieve my pain." He said with a small smile. He must have seen my look of confusion because he said, "I've wanted you for a long time."

That was all it took. My clothes were off and I was on top of Chris, my lips pressed greedily against his. He responded with more passion than I had ever experienced. All thoughts of Rebecca had no chance of invading my mind. His kiss was mind blowing. Not to mention that hand that would occasionally pass over my butt was making me shiver. He broke the kiss before spreading his legs for me. He reached a hand between his legs and held open his opening that looked inviting.

"Do you have any lube?" I asked. I truly did not want to hurt him.

"No." He said, his voice slightly strained. "Just do it."

I nodded before positioning myself. However, a thought hit me before I entered. I moved his hand and held it. I moved so that our lengths were brushing up against each other. He had started to dribble a little bit of pre-cum and I figured a little lube was better than none. He gasped at the contact and arched a little.

"Shawn!" He gasped.

I grinned. This was what I needed. I bit back a cry as a hand wrapped around my erection and pumped slowly. I knew that I had to enter him soon. "Chris." Was all I said and he let go. I put the condom on as quickly as possible. I positioned myself again and he once again held himself open to me. As I entered, I felt the tightness of his walls. However, I knew that this was not his first time. He groaned with anticipation. I was soon settled within him. I pulled back before thrusting back in. I started off slow. I wanted to enjoy this. If I was going to be having sex with a man, I wanted to have at least one pleasant experience. This was it.

Chris was soon begging for more so I gave him more. I soon realized that I was going to lose it before either of us were ready.

I somehow managed to get us into the most uncomfortable position known to man. I had Chris rolled up basically into a ball and I was basically standing over him. His head was near his penis and an idea struck me. "Suck." I told him. I saw the confusion on his face. "Lean your head up and suck on yourself." When he hesitated I threatened to pull away. I braced myself against the wall since I was now supporting the weight of both of us. He did it. I was slightly shocked. I was also amazed at how sexy it looked. A bit to sexy. "I'm going back down." I told him and he released himself with a pop.

When we got back into our original position I started to thrust with a vengeance. I had to make him call my name. And he did. I wrapped one hand around him and soon he released onto both of us as he cried my name at the top of his lungs. I let out a shout with my release that followed soon after.

Breathing. That was all that could be heard in the room. I felt my heartbeat try to return to normal. This was what I was not looking forward to. Telling him good night and leaving.

"It's okay, Shawn. Just come back next time." Chris said with a smile.

I nodded before getting dressed. I left his room and went to the room that was my personal hell. I stood outside the door for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking into my prison.


End file.
